wave_chasersfandomcom-20200216-history
Square 11
Loveless Island – Named after famed tiefling bard Viktoria Loveless. She was renowned long ago for her prowess in magic and song, having slain the storm giant Thok'dor Lightningstrike without even drawing a blade. * The island is prosperous with a large human and half-elf population. Viktoria's descendant, Annalise Loveless, runs the town of Coften. The Island has a large forest in the north hills and an abundance of sugar is harvested here and sold and traded across the realm. * Annalise Loveless is also a bard, as they have a long family line of bards. Coften '– Bustling port city where many sailors dock and wares are exchanged. People from around the world enjoy visiting ''Coften, for they are renowned for their various bakeries and the sweet confections that are found here. * The city's main export is sugar which, while found a few other places in the world this is the most abundant Island in which it can be found. The City is Ruled by Lady Annalise Loveless who's main interest is the sugar harvest and the continued growth of her city. * Coften puts out many contracts to charter to secure their sugar harvest from the monsters of the island. '''Outset Island – An island covered in a thick forest and hillsides to the northeast. Called Outset due to the high amounts of adventurers and mercenary bands that get their start in the bustling city of Charter. It is Ideal for mercenary work as there always seems to be a job to do. Charter – Large port town filled with mercenaries and adventurers looking for work. Bounties and contracts from many different islands. The mercenary groups split a portion with the city's Mayor Gerald Fillingsworth. Biggest businesses are taverns and inns hosting the various mercenaries. Many young people come to Charter to secure passage and see the world, for a ship can often be found to ferry them where they wish to go. The city itself is a busy hub, one of the more densely populated towns in the region. * Charter is where the party starts. Veira Ogford is the head of The Commissioner's Guild; a group that organizes and profits off of the contracts listed in Charter. She gives the quests to the adventurers. Tall human female, 6 ft 7 in. * Two main Contracting Services. * The Commissioner's Guild - More reputable. * The Guilded Coin Agency - More shady, assassination type contracts. Caldera Island '''– Large island with a caldera in the center. Once was a mighty volcano that erupted, spilling lava out to the surrounding area creating a rich and fertile land that surrounds the large crater. The center of the bowl is said to hold gems of great value and wonder. These gems, however, are guarded by great beasts that covet gems which gleam in the light. The wilderness is rather tame although the closer to the mountain one gets, the more deadly the creature they encounter. * The southeastern portion of the island has an elven treetop village called '''Thandress where some of the wood elves roam. Led by Thanadrel Ever-wind. Andesite Village '– Docking port for people who wish to travel and dock at ''Caldera Island safely. Also the base of operations and lodging village for the nearby mines that are close to the northwest of the Island. The village is small but trade is good. Does most buisness with charter, who often trades Merc guards for wares. May young adventurers come to the island for work for Andesite village in the form of protection. * '''Mayor Hadthus Ironsight. Dwarf male who runs the island. * Andesite Miner's Guild is located here. Solace – Halfling and Gnome centric city. Renowned for their weed and Ale production; claimed to be the best in the world. Large farmland and easy going people. A happy-go-lucky civilization where many people who visit call it a simple paradise. Calm breezes wash over the plains and the people are very hospitable. * Often attacked by sea-goblin pirates. * Popular pirate raiding ground. Many guard contracts from Charter for protection. * Magistrate Marinus Strongwill - Halfling; leads the island. * A popular vacation spot for nobles who wish to get away from their cities. Nimpah '– Basically Japan. Large Island with cool mountains and forests. Various small villages dot the landcape while the large capital ''Kyorehn City stands to the north, led by '''Lord Saito Nakarura - Tortle Monk. Self sufficient island, but trades fine silk cloth and finely crafted martial weapons for trade. * Isolationist mentality. Kyorehn City '– Home of many monks, samurai, and archery. Study and meditations are taught in schools across the city. Has a large standing force of warriors that can be summoned by their Lord. Very isolationist; does not work much with other parts of the world. * ''Festival of the Jade Serpent is a once a year celebration at the coming of spring. Fireworks are lit and the whole island celebrates. * The city has a number of lords who rule over sections of its entirety. 'Cophos '– Largely Kenku populated village with a few other races mixed in. Supplies fine feathers for bedding and down for the rest of the nearby towns. Calm and peaceful people. Were the victims of a brutal pirate raid some 20 years prior and is still recovering. * Led by '''Chieftain Skwar Lightfeather. Zophos '''– Largely Aarakockra populated village. These eagle-like people are a fishing community, scouring the seas for fish with their excellent eyesight. They supply a lot of fish for the neighboring areas. It is said that seeing a flock of them diving into the ocean and coming back up is truly a sight to be seen. They also act as mail couriers for the surrounding islands, lending their flight services for a fair price. * Led by '''High Feather Komalii Skybeak. Chain of Foreboding '– A line of broken islands blocking way to the mainland. Many ships have wrecked here. Dangerous sea-creatures, including merfolk, frequent the area. Only the most daring sailors tend to venture here. * Chain of ruined ships can be seen around the islands. '''Urk'rahh '– Orcish outpost, roving band of orc and half orc pirates; very dangerous. People usually sail far around it. The orcs of this Island often raid near by islands to plunder loot and supplies. No exports. * Lead by '''Orc Chief Shal'ruk - Female Orc * They love bloodshed, fighting and killing whenever they can. Category:Thalinnia